Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the power to influence things using our mind and nothing else. we can use telekinesis to move objects, but we can also use it to manipulate time, elements, space, and energy. Telekinesis can also be used to distort material items, and has been cited as the power used to manipulate random number generators. The term telekinesis originated in 1890 with Alexander N. Aksakof, a Russian researcher who specialized in psychic phenomena. Telekinesis is also referred to as psychokinesis, which originated in 1914 with the book, On The Cosmic Relations, by Henry Holt, an American author. J. B. Rhine, the American parapsychologist, was a friend of Holt's, and began using the term in 1934. Telekinesis was first used as a means to explain the movement of objects by ghosts, spirits, and the like. Later, when it was theorized that living humans might actually be exerting the influence instead of deceased individuals, the term psychokinesis came into use. Psychokinesis differs from the original telekinesis in that telekinesis usually stipulated a spiritual setting or event, like the channeling of the dead, whereas psychokinesis could occur anywhere. Recently, telekinesis has again been established as one specific area of psychokinesis, and is used to cover only instances of moving stationary objects, as opposed to influencing time or causing spacial distortions. This was included as part of the Teleportation Physics Study done by the U.S. Air Force Research Laboratory in 2004. For the most part, some would consider both telekinesis and psychokinesis interchangeable, but this recent development would mean that psychokinesis can be used as the more all-encompassing term, whereas telekinesis relates only to its pop culture usage (i.e., moving objects through no physical means). Telekinesis is the power to move things with our mind, like, a little piece of paper. As we get stronger and better at it, we might be able to move heavier things. Telekinesis takes great focus and it would help a lot if we can meditate and practice it frequently though it is not completely required. A theory on Telekinesis is that energy flows where our attention goes and our attention goes where our focus goes. one fact is, we all are made of the same energy, so we must simply become one with whatever we are trying to move. Another is the Chaos Theory. No matter how small our focus is it does effect the thing somehow, and greater focus equals to greater effect. These are the only theories as for now days. However, no one truly knows how Telekinesis works, just how we find comfort is the process. telekinesis is like the Force from star wars, the jedi and the sith have this power because it is a neutral Force power. I recommend to go to the light side and do good things people in the world, even for the galaxy, and for peace. use it for wrong, you will fall to the dark side. use the power wisley. practice concentration everyday, clear your mind, believe that you can do this. telekinesis is real, and everyone is born with it, but the power is inactive. relax your mind and body as well. i have done telekinesis a bit year ago, i flipped a paper in a notebook, pulled a pen a little bit, and i almost levitated a pen while i was down stairs so it is very real. don't let know one tell you the difference, and may the Force be with you. remember to use it for peace and for a better world. Relaxing exercises: 1. To do telekinesis, you must be relaxed. Few ways of doing this is meditating for 5- 30 minutes everyday to clear your mind. 2. You must convince your subconsious mind that this is real. To do that, you will need to be in the theta brainwave state that controls the subconsious mind and tell it, "I know how to perform telekinesis," for 20 minutes either mentally or through positive self talk. 3. Improve your concentration everyday, I took 9 minutes to hold my concentration, but do it for 5-15 mins to improve your telekinetic powers. 4, Become one with the object: meaning visualize the object is like a extra arm, or try to blend the energy of your mind with the object and move it. Don't think about it, just move it. 5, Practice everyday until you can actually do it. Just because no one has done it, does not mean it is not real. remember, we all are born with telekinesis, but it is dormant, so we have to relearn the power again. 6, Don't let anyone tell you that it is not real.Tthey say that because they have never done it before and now they are being skeptical about it. Believe in what you can do. Move on to a new power once you get done with telekinesis. Good Luck! Training Exercise 1:The Psi-wheel Required materials: * A four inch by four inch or something around there square piece of paper or tinfol. * A pin or sewing needle. * An eraser that can be stood up so it doesn't roll How to do Now, we have to stab the pin into the eraser, so one point is facing up. Next, we have to fold the paper or tinfoil in half vertically toward us, top down, then unfold. Then we have to fold again but this time horizontally. Unfold, now our paper or tinfoil will look like it is divided into 4 parts. We have to flip the paper over then diagonally fold in half, making a triangle. As for next repeat for the other side. Now our paper or tinfoil will look like it is divided into 8 parts. It will look like sort of a star or ninja shuriken. Now we have to balance the paper on the top of pin, so it will spin easily. Next, we have to clear our mind and focus all our attention on the paper. We have to try to morph our energy with the cells in it. We have to it become one with us. Then once we have a feeling we are it and it is us, we have to try to move it like moving an arm. Note: put a clear glass under the psiwheel so that no air or any wind can move the psiwheel. then visualize the energy of your mind flowing down to the psiwheel in a cellular level, making it spin right or left. this is the training of the psiwheel. ---- Exercise 2: The Cork Required materials: * Cork or something else that floats. * A Bowl of water. How to do This is basically the same as the exercise above, but simply with other materials. Focus on getting the cork moving across the bowl. NOTE: This is NOT the same as Hydrokinesis. In Hydrokinesis, you must make the water move, and the cork is there to determine the direction of the water movement. ---- Exercise 3 Required materials: * One string * One ring with no gemstone or a key How to do It should work like a pendulum. It is the same thing as the other ones, we have to try to push it back and forth and move it around with Telekinesis. these exercises are from telekinesis training.com which i give credit to. pen roll: find a pen that can be easliy to move. set the pen on the table, sit up straight and make sure you don't bump into the table. take a few moments to relax your breathing and your mind. use the energy of your mind to move the pen across the table. try all the ways of becoming one with the object: energy vs thought waves. basically, think of your the energy of your mind flowing like waves from your brain to the pen and visualize the pen rolling across the table. this does work, trust me. paper push: find a piece of paper of 4 inches of corner and mentally push against the corners. in your minds eye, look at the paper from a cellular level. see your minds energy connecting with the cells of the paper and pushing it. More soon... Floating toothpick: get a bowl of water and set the toothpick on the water. let the water settle down and make sure you don"t bump the table or blow the toothpick. when everything is settled, use your minds energy to push it across the water to the other side of the bowl. feather in a jar: look for a clean jar and a feather. put the feather in the jar so that no wind can make it move. use telekinesis to levitate the feather. let your energy become one with the cells (cellular level) of the feather. feel the individual strings within the feater. in your minds eye, let the energy of your mind pick up one strings of the feather at a time until all of them is lift and the feather begins to float. 2. if this does not work, try visualizing your minds energy as a wind. let yourself feel the wind as it leaves from your third eye your body through your third eye. all the wind blowing through the jar and lift the feather into the air. once you got that, use your mind to make it move where ever you want it to at your will (command). candle flame bending: for this exercise, you need to find a candle that is safe and steady in front of you. Light the candle and set it in front of you. i perfer that the flame is slightly above your vision and some distances away from your breathing from moving the flame. make sure all ac units, fans, windows, and everything else that causes drafts to turn them off for a sure accomplishment. let the candle sit and burn for some moments to see if their are any drafts left. you want to have a solid bend, not an flicker. use your telekinetic power and see your energy interacting with the flame of the candle on a cellular level. when the two energies are meshed, let your minds energy bend the flame. Notes As said before we should do Telekinesis in the way we please. Successful Telekinesis never comes out from discomfort. Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis